Double Face Tome 1
by B-E-J-Twilight
Summary: Edward/Bella Rosalie/Alec , écrit à deux . Venez lire !:D


_Voilà, une nouvelle histoire qui est en vérité terminé pour le tome 1 _

_Je l'écris avec une amie . _

_Les personnages et les lieux... Ne nous appartiennent pas . L'histoire en elle-même en revanche nous appartiens_

_Bon courage pour ceux qui auront le courage de nous lire :D _

* * *

><p><em>POV BELLA<em>

_Je partis en compagnies de mon frère Alec et de ma sœur Jane vers la maison des Cullen. Alec et Jane n'était pas mes véritable frères et sœurs mais je les considérés comme tels. Je n'avais j'avais jamais vu les Cullen mais j'allais enfin les voir pour leur annoncé que Aro organisé une fête et qu'ils y étaient conviés. Aro nous avait envoyé au lieu d'envoyer une lettre sûrement pour lire à travers Jane ou Alec , mais il ne peut pas lire en moi car je possède un bouclier. Une fois devant une grande maison au jardin magnifiquement bien décoré Alec me dit :_

_-J'espère qu'ils vont pas griller un fusible en nous voyant ! T'en pense quoi, Bell's ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas? ils sont si dangereux que sa si ils grillent un fusible? m'inquiétais-je_

_-Disons qu'ils n'aiment pas notre régime ! Allez entrons ! Dit il en sonnant a la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent._

_-Bonjours, êtes vous Esmée? demandais-je _

_-Non. Moi c'est Rosalie ! Répondit d'une voix froide la magnifique Blonde se trouvant face a moi nous toisant avec dégoût de son regard Ambre. Derrière elle arriva le reste de la famille, Un homme blond dit :_

_-Bonjour, que faites vous ici ? Volturi._

_-Bonjour moi je suis bella en lança un regard noir au blond qui devait être connaissez sûrement Alec et Jane. Aro nous envoient pour vous invité à une fête qu'il prépare. _

_-Bien. Alors nous y serons. Me répondit un autre homme blond qui tenais par la taille une lutine brune sèchement. _

_-Dans combien de temps ? S'enthousiasma la lutine a ses côtés._

_-Dans quinze jours , tu doit être Alice ?_

_-Ouuui ! On y sera ! S'écria Alice avec une gentillesse sans limite tandis que son compagNon roulais des yeux amusé._

_-hey bien la vie ne doit pas être facile avec toi dis-je . Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues dis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux en regardant intensément un homme au cheveux cuivré et aux yeux déstabilisent , j'eu en retour un léger sourire a peine visible._

_-Bon, Nous devrions y aller ! Aro va se questionner ! Tonna de sa petite voie Jane tandis que moi et Alec tournâmes la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle arborait un sourire sadique. _

_-Oui allons-y nous nous verrons dans deux semaines dis-je au Cullen avant de partir le bras d'Alec sur les épaules et la mains de Jane dans la mienne_

_POV ROSALIE_

_Argh ! Comment ont ils oser ? Je Hais les Volturi. Surtout Alec. Ce.. Rrr.. Reste tranquille Rosalie ! _

_-Je ne le sent pas ! J'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir des ennuis ! Il ne faux pas y aller !_

_-Nous y allons Rosalie , détend toi me répondis ma sœur . _

_-Mais.. Il peux nous arriver n'importe quoi ! Imagine si l'un de nous décide de vivre chez les volturi ? Il ne FAUX plus les revoirs !_

_Je ne voulais pas y aller ! Je ne voulais pas revoir Jane, Alec.. Je ne voulais plus le voir. J'avais arrêter d'aimer Emmett A cause de Lui. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.. Et voila que ma famille veux se rendre a leur repère._

_Ils ont perdus la raisons définitivement !_

_- Rosalie, personnes ne veux vivre chez eux _

_-Si vous le dites ! Fis je en fixant Edward. Pensif._

_Je ne le sentait pas ! Mais alors, pas du tout ! _

_-Rosalie, Je ne quitterai pas ma famille pour les volturi et cette Bella ne m'a fait aucun effet arrête un peu ! _

_Je ne répondit pas et monta directement a ma chambre. Pourquoi cela m'arrivais t'il _

_seulement à moi ? Je HAIE les Volturi ! C'est décidé ! Je n'allais me rendre a leur réception que de mauvais cœur._

_Je décidais de sortir chasser.. Alors que je sortit et rejoins la forêt a vitesse Vampirique, pour ne pas risquer de perdre du temps, j'admiré les arbres, la nature changée. Un mouvement se fit sentir et une voie me demanda :_

_-Pourquoi n'aime tu pas notre Famille ?_

_-Les Volturi sont ridicules ! Ignobles ! répliquais je froidement._

_Il me répondit :_

_-Non, ils ne sont pas ridicules, ils sont ma familles tu ne les insulte pas ou alors ai des raisons valables ._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de raisons pour vous détester ! Et tu est encore plus ridicule que les autres. Je te déteste !_

_Qu'est ce qu'il pouvais être chiant des fois.. Toujours avec des arguments que son roi lui as enseigner ! Ne faisait-il de son immortalité que punir, menacer et tuer ? C'était Pathétique !_

_Il me barra la route et répliqua d'une voix implacable et aussi froide que la mienne :_

_-Pourquoi me déteste-tu ? Tu te mens a toi même. Puis il partit avant d'entendre ma réponse._

_POV BELLA_

_Le garçon que j'avais fixé il y a quelques minutes me déstabilisée , Jane comme d'habitude avais trouvé ce qui me tracassé. _

_-Ne te tracasse donc pas pour de simples garçons !_

_Je hocha la tête aux douces et sages paroles de ma sœur. Alec semblais pensif.. Je lui demanda :_

_-Qu'as tu Alec ?_

_-Je ne sait pas ! Que pense tu des cullens Bell's ?_

_-Ils ont l'air sympathiques, pourquoi vous méprise t-il tant ? _

_Jane sembla réfléchir, Alec était toujours dans ses pensées quand a lui. Ma sœur finit néanmoins par me répondre calmement :_

_-Notre régime alimentaire n'est pas de leur goût !_

_-Il ne peux pas y avoir que sa ? _

_-Et hm.. Disons qu'ils disent que nous sommes injustes, alors que nous ne faisons que_

_notre devoir. Mais il n'y as que ces deux choses, qui les poussent a nous haïr ! Ils nous_

_disent cruels, ce qui est vrais, et sans pitiés, ce qui est, évidement, faux ! Mais bon.._

_Les volturi ont une image inchangeable !_

_-Je pense que vous avez tous raison, Les Volturi tuent par centaines ce qui est cruel ,_

_mais vous avez aussi raison car si on ne les tués pas il révèlerait notre nature _

_-Effectivement ! Souffla Alec, encore dans les Vapes._

_-Que t'arrive t'il Alec ?lui demandai-je inquiète _

_-Eee.. Rien ! T'inquiète pas Bella ! Jane, quelles ont étaient les indications d'Aro après_

_que nous ayons rendu visite aux Cullen ?_

_-Aro nous as indiquer de nous rendre a une villa. Nous devons reprendre directement l'avion direction Volterra ! Il appellera ensuite les Cullen pour avancer la fête, elle sera prévue pour après demain ! Comme cela, ils ne pourrons pas se désister, ayant acceptés sous nos yeux ! _

_-hey bien allons-y mais pourquoi il appellera pour avancer la fête?_

_ils prévoient un mauvais coup , pensai-je , je grognais _

_Jane me répondit sagement : _

_-Disons qu'Aro aimerais parler d'une affaire urgente avec Carlisle ! Sulpicia commence a avoir de douloureux maux de tête, ce qui n'est pas normal pour notre espèce, et il a répliquer une fête qui va réellement se passer pour que Carlisle puissent examiner la femme du maître !_

_je soupira de soulagement, mais que m'arrivait-il , Alec et Jane le remarquèrent_

_-Bah Bella, que t'arrive il ? Pourquoi es tu soulagée ainsi ? Demanda Alec choqué._

_-Je ... je ne sais pas bredouillais-je embarrassée _

_POV ROSALIE_

_-Rosalie, ouvre la porte ! cela fait plusieurs heures que tu est figés sur ton lit les yeux dans le vide et incertaine, alors ouvre moi cette foutue porte et viens me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ! M'hurla une énième fois Alice de l'autre bout de la porte._

_Pourquoi avais je eut envi d'aller a Volterra ? Pourquoi ressentais je de l'envie d'aller les voir, d'aller LE voir ? Je ne comprenais pas ! _

_-Rosalie , ouvre-moi tu as besoin de parler , laisse moi entrer _

_J'alla lui ouvrir la porte, après tout, lui résister ne servais a rien, siNon je ne ferais que m'attraper une migraine colossale Je lui dit :_

_-Alice, je n'ai rien ! tu n'as donc pas a t'inquiéter pour moi !_

_-si tu n'avais rien , Je verrais dans ton futur t'es heures a te regarder dans le miroir et non , ton envi d'aller rejoindre Alec finit-elle pour que seule nous deux entendent_

_-Alice que m'arrive il ? Sanglotais je en me fourrant dans les bras de ma sœur, peinée, je ne savait pas ce qui m'arrivais et cela me perturbais énormément. _

_Alice allais donc m'aider ? _

_Elle ferma la porte et m'asseya sur le lit. _

_-Alice tu me fait peur.. soufflais je stressée_

_-Je vais t'aider mais explique moi , en détaille ce qui se passe. _

_-Je ne sait pas.. Tantôt j'ai envie d'aller chez les volturi, tantôt je ne veux pas.. Puis Alec.. Parfois je me surprends a penser a lui, et ensuite, quand je m'en rends compte, une haine profonde se fonds en moi, et je m'énerve, puis, je me perds et laisse mes pensées divaguer.. Je ne sait plus qu'en penser, un moment c'est blanc, puis je m'en rends compte, et je vire au noir.._

_-Rosalie, tu aime Alec même si j'aurais préférer que tu t'amourache d'un autre , ou que tu reste avec emmett, mais tu doit te l'avouer_

_-JE N'AIME PAS CE SANGUINAIRE ! criais je .. a ce moment la, toute la famille fut réunie dans ma chambre, inquiète.. Esmée s'approcha de moi l'air inquièt d'une mère et me demanda tendrement :_

_-ça va ma chérie? _

_Je les rassura puis Je partie avec Alice acheter une tenue pour la fête d'Aro _

_Nous marchions dans les rues de port Angeles et arrivâmes enfin a une belle boutique de luxe. Alors nous y entrâmes et cherchâmes dans les rayons. Aucunes ne me plaisAient, jusqu'au moment ou Alice s'exclama :_

_-Regarde celle-ci Elle t'irait a merveille !_

_Elle me présenta une robe courte noir avec un décolleté juste comme il faut ._

_Je sourit conquise et lui dit :_

_-Alice tu est un génie ! je l'adore !_

_a ce moment la mon téléphone sonna et je décrocha. _

_-Carlisle que se passe t-il ? _

_-La fête aura lieu après demain. Les garçons vous rejoignent . _

_-Ok Répondis-je joyeusement. _

_POV BELLA_

_Je marcha dans les couloirs en direction de la salle principale, Aro m'avait fait appeler :_

_-Oui maître ? Demandais je en entrant dans la pièce ou il se trouvais en compagnie de Jane et ses frères, ainsi que Félix et Démétri. _

_-La fête auras lieux demain matin.. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Bella, vu que tu est un élément très important dans ma garde, Sulpicia va mal.. C'est pour _

_cette raison que j'ai provoquer cette fête en fait ! Pour que carlisle examinent ma femme, puis je compter sur toi pour aller les chercher demain matin a l'aéroport avec Alec et ne pas leur dire la véritable raison de leur venue ?_

_-Biens sûr ! Maître !_

_Sur ce, il me dit tandis que je sortait de la salle :_

_-Veux tu bien aller prévenir Alec de votre mission de demain matin ?_

_En réalité, c'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Bref, je me dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec, quand j'ouvrit la porte, je recommenca a m'inquiéter, son regard étais porté sur le vide, tandis qu'il souriais faiblement, comme hypnotisé dans une contemplation que lui seul pourrais atteindre.._

_-Alec ? _

_Il me fixa, comme sortant d'une torpeur et me dit.._

_-Salut Bella.. _

_-Que t'arrive il Alec ? Tu est sans cesse le regard dans le vide depuis notre visi...Ohhh.. Est ce bien ce que je pense ? Finis je souriante mais inquiéte._

_-Que pense tu ? Demanda il en se mordillant la lèvre nerveux_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous à plut . <em>

_Bisous , je publierais la suite si ça interesse quelqu'un . _

_Bisous _


End file.
